


Vuosirenkaita

by Ioga



Series: Original Stories / Loose Inspiration Only [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Nature, Trees
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-01
Updated: 1999-01-01
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ioga/pseuds/Ioga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hetkiä puun elämässä. Kirjoitustehtävä 1900-luvun puolelta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vuosirenkaita

Minä synnyin - tai heräämiseksi sitä pitäisi kai kutsua - siihen aikaan, kun keijut ja metsänhenget olivat arkipäivää. Olin vielä kovin pieni, mutta maassa maatessani ja tulevaisuuttani pohtiessani tunsin elinvoimani loistavan kirkkaana. Tuuli oli ollut suotuisa, kun jätin emäni, ja auringonvaloa riitti laskeutumispaikallani yllin kyllin.

Paikka oli totta totisesti hyvä. Kurotin halaamaan Äiti Maata ja nostin hennon varteni kohti aurinkoa. Kasvoin ja vahvistuin päivä päivältä ja pysähdyin aina silloin tällöin hetkeksi tuntemaan kuinka yhteyteni moniin veljiini oli katkennut heidän elämänlankansa katkettua.

Muutama vuosi kului, ilman tauteja, lehtiä syöviä hyönteisiä ja jäniksiäkin. Aina silloin tällöin pari lentävän metsän väen edustajaa kävi lepuuttamassa hohtavan kuultavia siipiään ja juoruilemassa oksillani. Jonkin verran tavallisempia metsän eläimiäkin lähistöllä tietysti liikkui, mutta kaiken kaikkiaan ympäristöni oli kovin rauhallinen.

Huomasin tässä juuri eläneeni kaksikymmentä kevättä. Viime kasvukauden loppupuolella ollut pitkä kuiva kausi johti moneen menehtymiseen taivaalta iskeneen kipunan sytytettyä palon. Sukulaisteni palaessa tulevien polvien ravinnoksi omat lehteni vain hiukan käpristyivät kuumuudessa.

Tapasin juuri ensimmäisen ihmiseni. Jotkut pelkäävät ihmissukua, mutta minä tunsin enimmäkseen uteliaisuutta. Ihmismiehen kasvoja peitti tuuhea parta, joka muistutti minua pikkukasvien valtakaudesta keväisin. Asu, jota hän kantoi yllään, oli metsän värinen, ja hänen ajatuksensa olivat ystävälliset meitä kohtaan. Metsä antoi hänelle ravinnoksi omastaan, ja hänen ylitsevuotava kiitollisuutensa lämmitti mieltäni. Ihmiset ovat ihmeellisiä: he ovat pienempiä kuin karhut, mutta kaatavat puun kuin puun varmemmin kuin myrsky, jos niin päättävät. Ja mikä ristiriitaisuus! Tuhoamisvimmaa yhtäaikaisesti säilyttämistarpeen ja luomishalun kanssa olen huomannut heidän otsaluidensa takaa löytyvän kuultuani heitä lähellä elävien sisarteni kertomuksia.

Jonkin matkaa täältä auringonnousun suuntaan on moni ääni hiljentynyt. Kaskeamiseksi ihmiset sitä kutsuvat, ja teon tarkoituksena on laajentaa heidän ravintonaan käyttämiensä kasvien kasvualaa... Hämmästyttävää! Näen tulevaisuudessa päivän, jolloin heillä on täysi valta kaiken kasvavan yli. Mikä ei heitä miellytä, muutetaan tai poistetaan. Toivon, että heidän ymmärryksensä ei jää kasvunopeudessa jälkeen heidän vallastaan. Heidän elämänlankansahan ovat kovin lyhyet, ja henkensä hiljaiset, yksinäiset. Mikä kammottava tunne...

Eilen katsoin kohtaloani silmästä silmään. Ihmismies, iältään tuskin puolta omastani, kävi jättämässä runkooni merkin. Pian hän palaa muiden kanssa ja kaataa meidät, merkityt. Minun on aika antaa tilaa muille, olenhan elänyt jo keskipitkän ja kiintoisan elämän. Minuuteni siirtyy eteenpäin lapsissani. Näen tulevaisuuden valoisana edessäni.

Pieni tyttö otti kätensä pois kannolta, otsa hienoisessa rypyssä. Hänen isänsä, joka oli monta minuuttia seurannut hiukan kummissaan, kuinka tyttö juoksutti sormiaan pitkin hänen kaatamansa puun vuosirenkaita kuin kuunnellen jotakin, virnisti tyttärelleen lievästi huojentuneena.

"Isä, tämä on viisas puu. Se kertoi minulle tarinan," tyttö totesi vielä hiukan poissaoleva ilme kasvoillaan.

Mies pörrötti hänen hiuksiaan. "Mitä se sitten sanoi, näkijä-Peggy?"

Peg tirskahti isänsä nimitykselle. Hän kertoi tarinan pääkohdat lyhyesti ja korosti lopuksi, ettei puu kantanut kaunaa kaadetuksi tulemisestaan. Isä nyökkäsi ja kaivoi taskustaan männynkävyn.

"Kaiken varalta... istuttaisitko vanhukselle vähän jälkikasvua, ettei hän palaa kummittelemaan minulle?" Hänen silmänsä nauroivat.

Tyttö pyöritteli silmiään, mutta otti kävyn innokkaana vastaan. Myöhemmin samana päivänä hän kävi istuttamassa heidän talonsa läheisyyteen, aurinkoiselle paikalle, männyn lapsen.

Huolimatta siitä, mitä muut saattavat sanoa, minusta ihmiset ovat oikein kehityskelpoisia. Heräsin horroksestani mukavalla kasvupaikalla Isä Auringon kutittaessa maata ylläni. Aloitin matkani Häntä kohti uudelleen. Oli uusi kevät.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Kirjoitettu lukion äidinkielentunnille noin 1999.


End file.
